Sesshoumaru and Someone He never knew Existed
by oddone4ever
Summary: Sesshoumaru and InuYasha meet the daughter of Ryukotsusei. She is a very good fighter. Sesshoumaru takes her to his castle and trains her. Something happens and their lives change! R&R People! PLEASE Read and Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha Meets Someone New

"InuYasha, I'm comming for you. I will kill you for killing my father." a girl said. Her eyes were fogging over from her rage. Her father was killed mearley because InuYasha wanted his sword to become lighter. She was running so fast that even Koga couldn't catch up to her. She destroyed everything that got in her way. Then she saw some one in her path. She stopped. "Move or die."

"No. This Sesshoumaru doe not take orders from low lives" he growled.

"At least my father didn't die from minor ingeries now move, I'm off to kill the one who killed my father." Sesshoumaru was about to kill her for inssulting his father but he saw the her eyes were fogged over with rage. He walked up to her and punched her. "What the hell was the for!" she growled.

"You were controled by your rage. Now you are not." Sesshoumaru said. She growled again.

"That's how I wanted it to be now move." The girl was getting irratated. That wasn't a good thing.

"Who are you off to kill?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"InuYasha your half brother." Sesshoumaru turned around and grabbed her by her throat.

"InuYasha will be felled by me. Do yuo understand?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"I will never take orders from you, son of the one who pinned my father against a cliff! Unhand me, vile dog!" she growled. He wouldn't let go. "How'd you like me to cut off this arm just like InuYasha cut off the other one? It'd be simple." an evil smirk come to her face.

"Kill InuYasha and I will kill you." Sesshoumaru let go she dropped down and landed on her feet.

"All you will do is reunite me with my father, Sesshoumaru." that was all she said before she disappeared. He didn't know how she knew so much about him and InuYasha but he was going to find out. He followed her scent he was heading in the direction of InuYasha. She must have another way to track them because she wasn't a dog demon and couldn't rely on her nose. Suddenly her scent stopped. 'Where'd that wench go?' Sesshoumaru asked himself.

"Looking for someone?" he turned around and saw a mortal standing there, she was wearing what the demon girl was wearing.

"Not you but how is it that you wear the same clothes as the demon wench I'm looking for?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"The person you are looking for is a half demon. Unlike most half demons I don't hide and cower. Luckily for me I only stay this way for about an hour. Sometimes sooner. Then I transform back. Kill me now if you like I don't care, I will kill InuYasha even if I have to do it from the afterlife." she said.

"What it your name?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Ryukotsusea, daughter of Ryukotsusei. He didn't know about me, if he did he would kill me but still, that gave InuYasha no right to kill my father. I know all about you and InuYasha and all of my father. I know that if he knew about me he'd kill me but he is still my father." Sesshoumaru didn't know that his father's killer had a daughter.

"How do you know about us when your father didn't teach it to you?" Sesshoumaru was very curious.

"When one of my parents die there memories get transfered into my brain. It is painful, if you survive you get to keep the memories if you don't then they are lost forever. It took me three days to recover. I have also been watching you and InuYasha at times. Good time to go! Bye!" she had transformed back into a demon and took off. Now that Sesshoumaru knew what he wanted he let her go. She was running as faast as she could to get to InuYasha by night fall. She got there just as night was falling.

"InuYasha, who's that?" Shippo asked.

"I dont know. Who the hell are you?" InuYasha called.

"Ryukotsusea." was the only answer he got.

"InuYasha, do you thing it could be the daughter of Ryukotsusei? It's possible, right?" Kagome asked. InuYasha was looking to where the person had been.

"Very good Kagome, InuYasha I'm behind you now." she said they all turned around she was sitting in a tree "I can't beleive you managed to kill my father when you are so slow! I think I should train you and then kill you. It'd be more a match that way." She said.

"You kill me? Feh, if your father couldn't do it then you cernanily can't!" InuYasha said.

"Well, I know that your weakness is when Kagome is in danger or Kikyo. I know that you transform on the night of the new moon. Anything I missed? Oh right, when people say things like 'I've never seen you dress like a slob before', you hit Shippo or Miroku. That's about it I guess." InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were amazed at how much she knew of InuYasha.

"How do you know all that?" InuYasha growled.

"I've watched every battle with you and Sesshy. Speaking of him I met him on the way here. He said that If I kill you he'd kill me. So I don't think I'll kill you just yet, I'll stick around and maybe help out and train you some. But just maybe help you kill Naraku. I can easily kill him all you have to do is distract him have some one come up behind him and stab something through his heart. It's as simple as that. I also saw your match with Muso, if you had killed him Naraku would be dead." Ryukotsusea said. By then every one was staring at her with thier mouths open. "Close your mouthes, you're not fish." They closed thier mouths.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled as she slaped Miroku across the face. Miroku was smiling.

"Didn't know he did that, I wasn't there when he met up with you and Kagome. Keep away from me monk if you want to live." She said to the monk. Miroku wasn't even listening.

"You know, you don't smell like a full demon." InuYasha said.

"I'm not." she said InuYasha looked at her like she was crazy. "I am a half demon like you. My father didn't know about me. If he did I would be dead. But he is still my father. I'll be right back." She jumped off the tree and walked into the darkness of night.

"Interesting, we might want to keep her with us. She could prove useful." Miroku said. Sango shook her head.

"We should find out more about her though." Kagome suggested.

"I'll go. It would be better." InuYasha stood up and went to find Ryukotsusea. She was in a tree.

"What do you want InuYasha?" she asked. He was slightly surprised at how she knew her was there.

"More about you. I didn't even know you existed." InuYasha said.

"I'm not going to talk about my past. I vowed never to look back. If I do then all the pain will come back. With me if I look back on something painful the pain comes back and I can't move. The place where I got hurt opens back up and I start to slowly die away. I'll show you but, you have to promise to bring me back by getting my mind on something else. Do you promise?" She asked.

"Yes." She shook her head and closed her eyes. Suddenly she started bleeding. "Ryukotsusea time for dinner, come on wake up!" She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Dinner sounds good. But I don't think I'd be a good idea. We might want to get back before they start thinking things." She got up and jumped down. "Um, how are we going to explain the blood?" she asked.

"Well say a branch stabbed you." InuYasha said. She nodded and walked behind him. "Oh yeah, when we get back I think someone might ask you to stay and help so don't be surprised. If Miroku touches you just punch him or slap him or something. He shouldn't do it again." InuYasha told her.

"InuYasha! We were just about to go look for you. Your ramen is ready, do you want some, Ryukotsusea?" Kagome asked. She shook her head.

"Someone is comming. be on your gaurd." she said. No one else senced anything. But they took her advice. InuYasha's hand was always on his swords hilt, Sango had her hiraikotsu ready, and Kagome had her bow as close as it could be.

"Ryukotsusea aren't you going to get ready? If you can't identify them you don't know how strong they are." Kagome said.

"I'm fast enough so I don't need to get ready and I already know who is it. It's Sesshy. I'm not sure why he's comming but it might be because of me. If I need to I will lead him away." She said. Her eyes were closed, but they kept moving like she was looking at something. "InuYasha draw your sword and Kagome nock you arrow. He should be here in about five seconds be ready." The next thing Kagome knew Ryukotsusea was in front of InuYasha and her sword was drawn. Her sword was red and had a blue glow around it. It was also about as tall as Kagome.

"What kind of sword it that? It looks more powerful than Tetsusaiga." Miroku said.

"It is. I don't mean offence but I could hack Tetsusaiga to pecies with this sword. He's here." she said. They almost didn't hear her.

"I will not fight you brother, I am here for Ryukotsusea. Stay out of it. Hmmm, you say you are going to kill him but instead you join up with him. How pathetic." he grolwed. Ryukotsusea didn't even pay attention.

"Did you come here to fight or did you come here talk, pretty boy?" she asked. InuYasha didn't know anybody that had the guts to call Sesshoumaru pretty boy. Sesshoumaru growled. No one dared call him pretty boy.

"Ryukotsusea you shouldn't have said that!" InuYasha said. "He's going to kill you." She wasn't listening.

"Well pretty boy, are you going to stand there a flaut your pretty boyness or are you going to fight?" Sesshoumaru growled but ignored it.

"I will not fall so low as to being provoked by names." Sesshoumaru said. He drew his blade and put presure and the hilt. The sparks shot out at her but were blocked but a sheild. "Scared?"

"Who would be scared of you pretty boy? Your shiney hair might blind me, but I'm not scared. Too bad your nails aren't painted. That might make me scared. Scared the you might be gay!" she burst out laughing. InuYasha also started to laugh. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were fighting back the urge to laugh. One by one they burst out laughing.

"Wench, you die now!" Sesshoumaru grolwed she snapped out of her laughing fit just in time to block his attack.

"Taking advantage of me not being aware, how unhonrourable. I think you need to go back to school!" she pushed Sesshoumaru away and her sword transformed into tsai's

"What the hell!" InuYasha asked. He didn't think a sword could transform into other weapons. He stared with his mouth open.

"InuYasha close your mouth!" Ryukotsusea yelled, even in the middle of battle. They coudldn't tell who was winning. Even though Ryukotsusea had smaller weapons she was moving so fast with them InuYasha couldn't see them move. Suddenly Sesshoumaru broke through her defence and cut her across the stomach. She grolwed but didn't fall,. "Sesshoumarum you will pay for cutting open my stamach!" she tried to move but couldn't. "You cut me with your talons! Bastard!" she growled, then fainted.

"She was the most powerful opponet I have faced in years, but she was no match for me." Sesshoumaru turned to leave, but then Ryukotsusea got up. Her eyes were red instead of blue.

"Sesshy, running away? Wimp. Come back here and fight." She wasn't transformed, like InuYasha did when he was with out Tetsusaiga. "No Kagome I don't transform like InuYasha does. I just tap into more power. Come Sesshy, I'm not going to run." She said. Sesshoumaru used his whip and poisoned her. "That's not going to work. I have my fathers powers to. That makes me stronger than even you Sesshy." Sesshoumaru move his whip so it dug into her wound. She collasped and fainted once again. He flicked his wrist and pulled her toward him. He caught her and walked off.

"What are you going to do with her, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"That is none of you business, wench." He left and left everyone in silence.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome asked.

"Use her plan to kill Naraku. All we have to do is lure him out with a Shikon Shard." InuYasha said. Sango nodded.

"That's all we can do. We wouldn't stand a chance against Sesshoumaru. Espescialy now that he's mad and has Ryukotsusea." Sango said.

"I agree, all we have left to do is kill Naraku. After that we only have one shard left, Kohaku's. Sango I think for that part you should stay away. I don't mean any offence, I just think it's best." Kagome said.

"No, I want to be the one to kill Kohaku, for repay for all the people he killed. It is my duty as his sister." Sango said.

"Alright but you have to promise me something. Promise that if things get to hard for you, you have to stop." Kagome said. She was going to say more but,...

"Prevert!" Sango took her hiraikotsu and hit Miroku on the head. "I promise Kagome." Sango said.

"Sango, you know that my hand is cursed, I can't help it!" Miroku said. "I will try to restain myself, I can't promise more my dear Sango." Sango gave him a glare and he ran away. Sango was satisfied.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Ryukotsusea and Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru was carrying Ryukotsusea on his shoulder. He was well away from InuYasha and his friends. He put Ryukotsusea down under a tree. He kicked her twice. She started to stur. Ryukotsusea stood up and walked around in a daze.

"Ugh, I feel like I was hit with a one ton boulder! Ow!" Ryukotsusea collasped on the ground and clutched her stomach. Then she remembered what happened. She jolted up right and glared at Shesshoumaru. "Why did you take me? I was going to train InuYasha so he would be somewhat of a challenge and then I would have killed him. Take me back" she said.

"This Sesshouaru does not take orders, I give them. I will not take you back. I am takeing you to my estate. There you will train and take a place in my army. You will also be training other demons." Sesshoumaru said.

"I will not! I would rather serve InuYasha then train people! I'm not a person who likes to be around other people." Ryukotsusea said. She turned her back on him and crossed her arms over her chest. Sesshoumaru picked her up and threw her back over his shoulder. Luckily her wound had already scabed over.

"You are comming!" Sesshoumaru said forcfully.

"Put me down! Put me down! I'll walk! Just I'm not going to train anybody!" Ryukotsusea yelled. She kept beating her fists against his back. Finaly she gave up and just...hung there. Once and a while she would growl and tell him to put her down but he didn't. She had one idea so she could be but down. "I give you my word that I will not run off and will do whatever you say. But, on one condition. I don't have to train anybody." she said

"Fine. You will met Rin soon. We have to find you a suitable outfit. I don't want her to dress inaporapratly." Sesshoumaru looked her up and down getting her figure into his mind. He was going to go to a town and get her clothes. "Turn around." Ryukotsusea turned around. "Do not leave this spot."

"Ya know it would be alot easier if I just went with you" Ryukotsusea said.

"I will not scare more people than nessasary. Now stay here and do not move."Sesshoumaru turned and went into the town.

"Does he always do things the hard way?" she asked herself. She sat down and closed her eyes. "It's way to quiet." she said. She looked around. Her eyes feel on a lone figure. "What do you want?" She growled drawing her sword. It didn't transofrm into anything because she didn't will it to. The figure came out of the dence woods.

"How did you know I was there when I had my scent and aura masked and I was standing in the darkest part of the woods wearing all black?" it was a man.

"You call that dark? It's not and you stupid little spells are nothing for me to figure out. I am a dragon demon. I have my fathers powers, the great Ryukotsusei powers to be exact." she said.

"Hmmm. So he did die. Felled by a half demon I heard." the man said.

"He was. But still he was great." she growled. Sesshoumaru still hadn't come back.

"That blade is truly odd." the man said with curisuosity.

"Yes it is. It was crafted especially for me." Ryukotsusea told the man.

"What can it do?" he asked.

"Watch." she willed the blade to turn into tsais. It did. The man was truly shocked.

"I have never seen a sword that can change shape! Does it have a name."

"No, when the time comes it will. This blade is the only thing I have left in this world. Beside my mother, but she is insane." she said. She didn't care though."Why are you in the woods alone? Surley a pretty person as yourself is not travling alone." the man said.

"I am waiting for someone. You better leave before they get back. Do not watch from the shadows. They will kill you if they find you." she said.

"Very well. I might see you around?" the man asked.

"Might." she said. The man nodded and walked into the woods. Just as he disappeared Sesshoumaru showed up.

"Who put up the barrier?" Sesshoumaru asked as he handed a blue kimono to Ryukotsusea.

"Huh? What barrier?" she asked.

"Someone put up a barrier around you. Didn't you feel it?" She shook her head.

"No, I did someone strange though. They were watching me from the shadows. Even though it wasn't dark where they were standing. When you came they disappeared." Ryukotsusea said to Sesshoumaru.

"Hmmm. We will look into this more when we got my estate." Sesshoumaru said. "Now put that kimono on." he said.

"Turn araound and I will!" she said. Sesshoumaru turned around. She slipped her kimono on as fast as she could. She pulled the obi around her and tied it. "You can look now."

"We should leave now. Rin will be getting worried." Sesshouamru said. Ryukotsusea nodded.

"Lead the way." Sesshoumaru picked her back up and a cloud formed under his feet. "That's I lack words to describe it! Um, can you put me down? I don't want my wound to open up and get blood all over this kimono. It's just to pretty." Sesshoumaru started to put her down. "Wait! Will I fall through?" she asked.

"No." Sesshoumaru put her down on the cloud. She grabbed him just to amke sure if she fell that he would catch her. After about five minutes she let go and walked around to strech her legs. She had them locked straight while she was standing still. Soon she saw a massive castle.

"Um, is that where you live? It's so big!" she said without waiting for an answer.

"Close your mouth." Ryukotsusea did as she was told and closed her mouth. They landed. A little girl came running from the castle. She threw herself around Sesshoumaru's legs.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she cried happily.

"Rin this is Ryukotsusea. She will be staying with us." Sesshoumaru told the little girl.

"Hello, um how do you pronouse your name it is hard for Rin." Rin said.

"Just call me Ryuko." She smiled down at the little girl.

"Okay! Hello, Ryuko! Can Rin show Ryuko to her room?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "YAY!" Rin took Ryukotsusea's clawed hand and pulled her to her room. "Ryuko's room is right next to Rin's room!" Rin opened the door and showed Ryukotsusea around. It was so big!

"This is really my room?" she asked.

"Rin she needs to be with the generals quarters. They are on the other side of the castle." Sesshouamru said from the door way.

"Okay, Rin'll show Ryuko her room. But Rin still wishes for someone to be near Rin." Rin pulled Ryukotsusea down the hall and toeards the genreals quarters. When they got there Ryukotsusea was really tired. They had walked up and down numerous flights of stairs and it felt like she had walked all the way around the world 15 times. Rin wasn't even tired.

"How do you mangage to walk so much and not be tired? I am getting a cloud thing like Sesshoumaru-sama's!" she said jokingly.

"Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama are used to it. Ryuko will be to." Rin said.

"Trust me, I will never be used to it. Are you going to show me the room or what?" she asked. Rin nodded and opened the door. This room was bigger than the one Rin had frist showed her. "Whoa! I seriously get to live in this room?" she asked

"Yes, meals are served at 6, 12, and 6. You must be dress like a general for them. Rin'll help you. You have 20 minutes until dinner. Get ready." Sesshoumaru said and left.

"Okay, so, dress me up!" Rin ran over the the closest and pulled out a green men's kimono and armor.

"They should be Ryuko's size! After that Rin will do your hair how it is supposed to be." Ryukotsusea went behind the changing screen and put on the stuff Rin had handed her. They fit perfectly. She came out and Sat down at the vanity in her room. Rin pulled over a stool and got on top of it. Rin brushed her hair and put it into a loose pony tail. "Ryuko can either have it this way or up in a tight bun." Rin inforemed her.

"Well we still have a few so how about we start heading to dinner so I can try to memorize the way." Ryukotsusea said. Rin nodded and walked out the door. Ryukotsusea followed. Rin lead the way and as they went Ryukotsusea was memorising the way. She had an amazing memeory. They got to the dinning hall just as the bell rang. Servents rushed around prepareing dinner. "Rin since we got here early can you tell me why I am a general when I didn't even have to work for it?' Ryuko asked.

"No Rin can't it's not for Rin to tell. Ryuko has to ask Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin and Ryuko have to go in now." she told Ryuko. Sesshoumaru was already there when she and Rin walked in. Rin told her that she was going to be sitting next to her. The other 3 generals walked in. The first one that walked in was wearing blue, the next one was wearing orange, and the last one was wearing yellow. Sesshoumaru nodded to each of them in turn.

"I have called you all to meet my newest general. Her name is Ryukotsusea. As you can tell her rank is the highest. I have seen her fight she is very skilled. Ryukotsusea this is General Shouron." he said. The general in bule nodded to her. He had long black hair and it was in a pony tail similar to her's only it wasn't as long. She nodded back to him. "This is General Maratus." the General in orange. "The last general is General Donatuchi." The last one was the one in yellow. Ryukotsusea assumed that he had intoduced them acording to rank. General Maratus had long yellow hiar and that was in a tight pony tail at the top of his head. The last general was General Donatuchi. He had blue hair, it had stripes of light blue. His hair was short like Miroku's so he didn't have to have it up. He still had it up in a lille pont tail at the base of his head. After they were sure Sesshoumaru was done the servents started bringing in the food. There were huge things of food every where. She had never seen so much food in all of her life. After Sesshoumaru took a bite everyone else put food onto their plates. Ryukotsusea put some pig, potatoes among other tings on to her plate. Even though she had grown up in a pour town some of the people gave her lessons on how to eat food in front of a lord. She ate tha same way that all the other generals did. Everything was cooked to prefection. She didn't know how they did it. She could have stayed there and ate all day. She hadn't eaten much since she was 12. That was 12 years ago. She had learned to surpress her hunger. General Shouron spoke up.

"Where do you come from, Ryukotsusea" he asked.

"It had been so long and whenI got my fathers memories I forgot. I wish I could tell you but I cannot." she said.

"Ah. So you are a dragon demon." Shourin said.

"Yes." she didn't dare tell them that she was a half demon.

"Who was your father?" Ryukotsusea went ridged.

"My father was Ryukotsusei." she said. She looked down at her plate.

"You mean the one that killed Lord Sesshoumaru's father!" he asked alarmed.

"Yes, I came here to pay for killing him." Ryukotsusea lied but she didn't want to loose her life just yet. She was only 24.

"Another noble one. Just like our Lord." Shouron said.

"Feh. She will try to kill Lord Sesshoumaru!" growled Maratus.

"I will do no such thing!" se growled back. She didn't take lightly on being called liar. Where she grew up it was the biggest insult. Her eyes flashed red and the went back to normal.

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru growled. They all looked up. Ryukotsusea was still growling at Maratus. "Ryukotsusea calm down." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes Milord." she tried to keep her temper at bay.

"You all dismissed. Ryukotsusea stay here." The other three generals got up and left. "Rin." Rin left after she grabbed some more food.

"Yes Milord?" Ryukotsusea asked.

"I do not expect you to know every thing but I don expect you to keep your temper under control. You are dismissed." Sesshoumaru said.

"I'm sorry milord. Where I grew up veing called a liar is the biggest disrespect you could get. Short of being outcast." Ryukotsusea said. She turned and left. Sesshoumaru got up and walked to his room. Ryukotsusea followed the path that she had memorized and went to her room. She investigated her room. She didn't find much. There was a knock at the door. She went over and opened it. It was General Shouron.

"Hello Ryukotsusea." he said politly.

"Hello Shouron, come in if you like." she stepped away from the door. Shouron came in.

"I see you didn't add anything to it. Oh well not many people do." Shouron said.

"I didn't exactly have time tograb stuff to put in here." she joked.

"Why didn't you?"

"Well Lord Sesshoumaru knocked me out and brought me here. I don't mind really. I like it. It's quiet." she said.

"Sometimes it is to quiet." Shouron said. "How did Lord Sesshoumaru find you?"

"I was in rage so I could kill InuYasha but Lord Sesshoumaru was in my way. So I fought him and here I am. He won obivously." Ryukotsusea said.

"I just realized something. The only difference between your name and your fathers is one letter. Do you have anything shorter I can call you by? Your name is a mouth full." Shouron said.

"Yes. Ryuko. Rin calls me that because she can't say Ryukotsusea." Ryoku said. "I would have never guessed that Sesshoumaru would have ward. It just seems so unlike him. But I never really knew him so I can't say much."

"Yes, we were all shocked when he brought Rin here. Now she has us all wrapped around her finger." Shouron laughed so did Ryuko. "Though she never had anyone to play with. Poor Ah-Un. He hates it when Rin outs flowers on him. It is pretty funny though. You'd have to see it. Well I better go. It is getting late." Shouron got up and left. Ryuko closed the door behind him. Ryuko realized that she was near to roof. She loved to look for constalations in the sky. She opened her window and climbed up. It was a cloudy night so soon she gave up and started to survey the grounds. Sesshoumaru had seen her climb out her window from below. He diecided to see what she was doing. He jumped up to the roof. She was sitting up and looking around.

"What are you doing?" Ryukotsusea jumped up and turned around.

"Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru you scared me. I was just looking around. It is so big! I could get lost!" Ryukotsusea said.

"No the servents will tell you how to get places so you wont get lost. If you like I can have Rin show you." Sesshoumaru said.

"No thanks. I'll fiure it out on my own. The funny thing is my room here is as big as my mothers house!" Ryukotsusea laughed remembering how small her house was.

"I thought you didn't remember it." Sesshoumaru stated.

"I don't. I remember certian things but not where the village was. It's all a blur." he could hear no sorrow in her voice.

"You should go to bed. You'll need you rest. After all you are getting up at four." Sesshoumaru said. She turned around.

"You have to be kidding! I have to really get up that early?" she asked.

"Yes, so go to bed." Sesshoumaru said.

"Alright! Sheesh! I'm going: she climbed down into her bed room. Sesshoumaru followed. She went over to the fotan and layed down.

"Aren't you going to sleep on the bed?" he asked.

"No, it looks so pretty. I don't want to ruin it." she said. Sesshoumaru picked her up and threw her onto it. "Hey! You ruined it! It's so comphy. But you still ruined it!" she said.

"Go to sleep." Sesshoumaru said. She didn't even hear him. She was already asleep. Sesshoumaru went back outside. After about an hour of sleeping. There was a knock on the door. Ryukotsusea woke right up. She went over and answered it. It was Rin.

"What's wrong Rin?" she asked.

"Rin had a bad dream. Rin doesn't want to be alone." Rin said.

"Alright you can spend the night with me. Come on." Ryukotsusea picked Rin up and carried her to her bed. "Better?"

"Yes, Rin feels mcuh better. Rin thanks you." Rin closed her eyes and went to sleep. Ryukotsusea fell asleep right after.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Next Morning

Ryukotsusea woke up at 3:30. Rin was still sleeping. Carefully she got up off the bed making sure she didn't wak Rin up. She realized that Rin slept like a rock. 'I didn't think anyone could sleep like that.' Ryukotsusea thought to herself. She dressed into her general attire and walked around the castle. She felt Sesshoumaru's aura comming closer. He turned the corner and saw her.

"I thought you didn't want to get up this early." Sesshoumaru said.

"Well, I did. But I still don't like it. Do you always wake up before everyone else or do you ever sleep?" she asked sarcasticly.

"I only just woke up. It seems that we wake together. Or close to it. A servent came running down the hall towards them.

"Milord, I cannot find Rin." the servent said.

"She had a bad dream last night and asked me if she could stay with me." Ryukotsusea said.

"You only just meet her and you spoil her." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"No, I don't like it when kids have nightmares and don't have anybody to go to." she said.

"Your training starts in one hour. You will train with Shouron. Be ready. I will know if you are late." Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh great, I just get here and I have to train. Can I have something to eat first?" she asked.

"No. You always train before you eat." Sesshoumaru said dismissing himself. She went back to her room and get her sword. Rin was awake on her bed.

"Where did Ryoku go?" Rin asked.

"I went for a walk trying to find my way to the kitchen to find out that I train before I eat. Do you want ot take a bath before I have to go?" Rin nodded. "Okay you need to take me to the bathes" Rin got off Ryukotsusea's bed and showed Ryukotsusea the way to the bath. When Rin opened the door she realized that the castle had been bulit rightnext to some hot springs. She knocked on the door one was in there so they went in. Rin took off her clothes and jumped in. Ryukotsusea did the same but didn't jump, more like she fell in.

After about 5 minutes of splashing each other Ryukotsusea washed Rin's hair then washed her own. When they were done they got out, dired off and got dressed. Ryukotsusea strapped the sword around her waist and helped Rin tie her obi.

"Well, I better get out to the training feild or where ever I go to train. Go to your room Rin. If I can I'll come play with you later." Ryukotsusea said.

"Rin doesn't want you to go. Rin doesn't have any one to play with." Rin said as she hugged Ryukotsusea legs.

"Fine you can come and do something while I train but you must not get in the way." Ryukotsusea said stenly. Rin nodded. She scaned for Shouron aura. He was st her room. She picked up Rin and ran to her room. Shouron scened her and turned around.

"Hello. I've come to get you. I will lead you to the place where we will be traning." Shouron bowed and turned away. Ryukotsusea followed him down many halls to many to memorise. Soon she found herself outside. Shouron walked to a feild where no one was. "Get ready!" Shouron said, he attacked her. He was fast but not as fast as Ryukotsusea. Her blade changed into a helbred. Shourin was momentarily shocked but he still attacked. She fened him off easily. She decided to use tsais instead of a big bulck wepon. She attacked him this time. She was moving so fast that it was hard for Shouron to see. Soon Ryukotsusea broke through his defences and poked him gently with her tsais.

"I win." she said and helped him up.

"I can see why you have the highest rank among us. But still you are the first woman to ever be a general in Lord Sesshouamru's army. Be honored." Shouron bowed. "Well, I see I have nothing to teach you. You are skilled with many wepons."

"Yeah, I have thought myself with every wepon that I can think of. It gets confusing sometimes." she said.

"I'll say, when your sword changed into a halbred I thuoght you were going to fall because it was so heavy. I don't want to see you in a real battle with those tsais. Anyone who goes up against you will surley die a quick yet painful death." he said. They saw Sesshoumaru comming and stood up. They both bowed to him.

"Well, how good is she?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"She beat me in under 10 minutes. More like under three. She is to much for me. She might have to train with you instead. I can't teach her anymore. She can fight with to many wepons." Shouron told Sesshoumaru.

"I don't need that much credit! And stop talking about me like I'm not here!" she said. They turned to her. She waved and shut up. 'Argh! Why can't they just stop with the formalities? It is so annoying!' she thought to herself. Rin came over from where she was picking flowers.

"Ryoku, is your training over?" Rin asked.

"Yes, it is Rin. Why do you ask?" Ryukotsusea already knew what the answer was but couldn't help asking.

"Can Ryuko play with Rin?" She knew it.

"Well it depends on what Sesshoumaru-sama says. I'll ask him when he's done talking to General Shouron." she said.

"But Ryuko out ranks General Shouron. Ryuko has equal staus with Sesshoumaru-sama. That's what Sesshoumaru-sama told Rin about the person who wore green and was a general." Rin said. Sesshoumaru had stopped talking just in time to hear Rin say that Ryukotsusea had equal staus with Sesshoumaru. He glared at Rin's back but couldn't stay mad at her for long.

"Whoa! I never would've guessed. Oh, well. Rin you didn't need to tell me. Either way I would have waited until they were done talking." she didn't even notice that Sesshoumaru and Shouron had stopped talking. "Uh, hi?"

"Rin, don't you think you shold go get ready for breakfast?" Shouron asked.

"Oh, yes! Rin must go! Goode bye Ryuko!" she waved and ran inside.

"Um," Ryukotsusea said. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. "Did I miss something?" she asked.

"No." Shouron said.

"Okay, then why is everyone so quiet? It's eriee! Say something!" Ryukotsusea said.

"You weren't supposed to find out about how high your rank was until the celebration this evening. Now that Rin has told you, Rin has taken away some of Sesshoumaru's pride." Shouron said. "I mean Lord Sesshoumaru's pride." Shouron fixed quickly. "The only way to get his price back is to kill the one who took it away. Even if it is a little girl." Shouron said.

"Whoa! There is no way in hell!" she said becomming angery.

"Either he will just ignore it or he will kill Rin." Shouron said. Sesshoumaru had left.

"I am not letting Rin get hurt! He will have to go through me!" she growled her eyes turning red.

"No way. You wont stand a chance when Lord Sesshoumaru's pride is at stake." Shouron said as he grabbed Ryukotsusea by her wrist. She glared at him but didn't fight back.

"Let go, I am going to my room." she said through gritted teeth. Shouron let go and she stormed back to her room. She opened her door and slammed it behind her. She layed down on the bed and growled in frustration. She couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru was going to kill Rin. Maybe he wouldn't she didn't know. She hadn't growl up with Sesshoumaru. InuYasha had. Shouron knocked on her door. She opened it and pulled Shouron in.

"Shouron, I will be back late tonight. Tell Sesshoumaru that I went to InuYasha to get something from him. Yes, I am going to see InuYasha. Please do this for me." she said pleadingly. She made a face like Rin did when she thought she was going to be told no. He sighed.

"Fine. If I get in trouble I will tell him that you gave me one of the faces Rin gives him." Shouron said.

"Thank you!" she jumped out her window and hit the ground running. Shouron was amazed at how fast she ran for a half demon. He didn't tell anyone else because he knew that they wouldn't try to get to know her. He senced Sesshoumaru comming down the hall. He left Ryukotsusea's room to see Sesshoumasru standing there.

"Where is Ryukotsusea?" he asked.

"She told me to tell you that she went to see InuYasha. I don't know about what and that she'd be back late tonight." Shouron said.

"Why didn't you stop her?" he growled.

"One she is higher in rank than me and she gave me the face that Rin gives you when you tell her no." Shouron said truthfully. No matter what he did he couldn't lie to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Have gaurds be posted around her door so Rin doesn't know she's gone." he said. He left. Ryukotsusea was running faster than she had ever run before. She only had a little over and huor before she met up with the group. Suddenly out of nowhere came a blade.

"What the hell!" she yelled.

"What are you doing here dragon?" someone growled. She looked to the sound. A man with long darl hair was standing with wolves all around him.

"A mangy wolf demon, I pressume." she said not even drawing the sword. The man jumped over her head and got his sword.

"Why are you heading straight to my woman?" he asked. She gave him a look that said 'What the hell are you talking about'

"Who or what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Kagome you dimwit! Why are heading in the direction of Kagome?" he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I have a question for InuYasha concerning Sesshoumaru so get out of my way!" before he could react she punched him in the face and continued running. Soon she saw Kagome and the others starting to lie down. She tried to go faster but if she did she would be to tired to ask them about Sesshoumaru. Ryukotsusea knew that the man she had punched was following her she stopped and he flew by. He turned around and landed in front ofher. "WHAT!" she said.

"You smell like a half demon." he said.

"Very good! The wolf wins the prize!" she said sarcasticly.

"Why are you Sesshoumaru's first general? You must be an expert of at least two things in order to let you have that posistion, and being a girl you must be really really good." he said.

"Well, I do know about 15 wepons that I can surley kick ass with." she said. "Are we done here? I really have to get out of here because I need to know the answer to this question that I have left to ask. So move!" she said grupily. He moved and she felt a arm wrap around her waist.

"I think I shall take you as my mate instead of Kagome." he said.

"Uh, sorry not the same species as you. Keep looking." she jumped out of his arms. He stopped following her and she finally got to InuYasha.

"Ryukotsusea!" Shippo yelled waking up anyone who was sleeping.

"Hey, InuYasha I have a question for you." she stated.

"Yes?"

"Let us say that someone didn't purposely take away some of Sesshoumaru's pride but took it all the same. To what depths would he go to get it back? Would he kill a child?" Ryukotsusea asked. There was no way in hell she was going to let Rin die. InuYasha thought for a second. Then he nodded.

"He might. It depends apon how much of his pride got taken away." InuYasha said. "Why are you Sesshoumaru's first general?" InuYasha asked.

"Well I woke up and we were in the woods. He took me to his estate and he made me his first general. Anyways, what if someone told me in advance that I had equal staus as Sesshy? What would he do?" she asked. She was like a detective questioning a person for a murder case.

"He would probaly kill them, but if it was a child I don't think he would. He stated.

"Phew! That's a releif." Ryukotsusea said.

"As I said 'I think'. I'm not totally sure." She turned to InuYasha.

"Then I must go! I am not letting Sesshoumaru kill her!" she jumped out of thier camp and ran as fast as she could to get back to Sesshoumaru's castle.

"That was fast, now we don't have to share the ramen with her!" InuYasha said selfishly. Every one including Kirara sweatdropped. They started eating. Soon InuYasha had eaten all the ramen Kagome had brought. He held out his bowl for more but when he didn't get anymore he looked to Kagome. "Hey, some ass ate my ramen!" Everyone sweatdropped again. Ryukotsusea was almost to the castle. Suddenly she felt a arm reach around her waist. She got yanked back. "What the hell! It better not be you again!" She turned to the arms owner and saw the same man again.

"You don't see happy to see me. My mate must always be happy to see me." She started gagging and ran to a tree. She threw up.

"Sorry, but did you just call me you mate! Try to look for someone your species!" she growled and jumped away.

"You know Koga, I don't think she wants to be your mate." Some one said from behind Koga. He turned to him.

"She loves me she is just playing hard to get!" As Koga and his clan fought over is she loved him or not Ryukotsusea made her escape. Koga turned around and she wasn't there.

"You scared her away!" Koga yelled. Ryukotsusea was back on track to the castle. She felt Sesshoumaru's aura in her room. 'Damn! How am I going to explain Koga's scent on me? I'll just have to tell him the truth.' Ryukotsusea thought to herself. She jumped up to her window and saw Sesshoumaru standing there.

"Hi?" he said uncertianly. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"Why did you leave?" he growled more than asked.

"I had a important question to ask InuYasha." Ryukotsusea stated. She wasn't going to show weakness. Then the question she didn't want to answer came up.

"Why do you smell like a mangy wolf?"

"Well, on the way back Koga saw me and decided to make me his mate and he just can't take a hint. No, I am not going to be his mate. I don't want to and we aren't even the same species!" she said, before he could object.

"Ah the one that wanted to take InuYasha's wench as his mate because she can see Shikon shards? If was strong enough he could look for them without help. Mangy wolf." Sesshoumaru said.

"Are you saying you are?" Ryukotsusea asked.

"Yes, I cannot find Naraku through that means though, he masked the aura. You have to see the Shikon shards to feel the aura. Now good night. I will train with you in the morning. You could easily kill anyone here. Short of me." Sesshoumaru opened her door, walked out, and closed it behind him.

"What ever you say. Night." Ryukotsusea fell asleep and something happened to her that nothing else had.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and never will though I hope I might. I only own somethings of this story. I'm not going to name them because I can't feel my fingers!


	2. Chapter 2 Somethings Happened!

Chapter Two: Something's happened!

Ryukotsusea woke up a little later than she had the day before. She inaled and smelled more things than usuall. She didn't think any thing of it. She went to the mirror. Ryukotsusea gasped. Instead of having black hair it was silver and her eyes were gold. She didn't know what happened. Then she realized that she was s full-demon too.

"What the hell!" she asked herself in surpirse. Ryukotsusea was shocked that she had changed and she didn't even know why. She looked for Sesshoumaru's aura. He was in his quarters. She got dressed and ran to him. She knocked on the door. Before he could say anything she entered.

"Who are you?" he asked. Then he sniffed her she smelled of a waterfall's mist.The only person he knew that smelled like that was Ryukotsusea. "Ryukotsusea? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yes! I don't know what happened! I woke up like this! I was a half-dragon demon and now I am a full-dog demon!" she said. She was worried.

"This is very odd. It has never happened before. There's nothing we can do about it. You will have to learn to deal with it." Sesshoumaru said flatly.

"Easy for you to say! I grew up like InuYasha and you expect me to behave like you now! Or like a full-demon! No way! I can't! I didn't grow up like this!" she sank down to the floor in denial. Ryukotsusea sat there whispering to herself that it wasn't happening. Sesshoumaru walked over to her. He picked her up and carried her back to her room (Bridal Style!). By then she was just staring out to no where.

"You will take the day off and do what you like. You may not leave the grounds." Sesshoumaru set her down on her bed and left. Later on Shouron came to her rooms.

"Hello? Ryukotsusea?" he asked.

"Come in." she said just loud enough for him to hear. He walked into her room. When he looked at her she gasped in amazement.

"What the-! Is it still you!" he asked alarmed. She was a full-blooded dog demon now.

"Yes, I don't know what happened. I woke up this way! I want to go back to being a half-blooded dragon!" she cried. Shouron understood that she didn't want to stay that way but there was nothing she or anyone could do. He sat down on the bed and rubbed her back.

"You don't have to keep your name anymore. People wont beleive you when you say the you are Ryukotsusei's daughter." Shouron said. He wasn't very good at getting people to feel better.

"You're right but it is the only thing I have that was my father's besides his memories!" she said. Ryukotsusea put her head down into her knees. "I'll go get Rin, if you want." Shouron said.

"No! I'm going to go for a walk to clear my head." Ryukotsusea got up and walked to her door. Shouron followed. He wasn't going to stay in her room while she was gone. Ryukotsusea had no idea where she was going but she trusted her feet. Aftr five minutes she walked out into a garden. It was beautiful. She saw a stone rising out of the middle. She walked over to it. The stone read "Here lies our Lords dearly departed mother.' She knew it was talking about Sesshoumaru's mother. When she heard a low growl her head shot up.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"I don't know! My feet took me here!" she said.

"Leave. Now." he said.

"No, I have to pay my respects. Oh, I don't have flowers." she said.

"I told you to leave." he tried to say it without letting any anger in his voice it didn't work.

"How am I supposed to respect you if you don't let me respect your mother?" she demanded. "I'll come back later with flowers." she said and turned away. He was satisfied. Ryukotsusea walked back to her room. 'Was it me or was Sesshoumaru-sama a bit mad that I found his mother's grave?' she asked herself. 'What do you mean a bit! He was going to kill you if you didn't leave!' someone said. 'Who are you?' she said. 'This is just plain sad. You have no idea who your contious is.' they said. 'You've never talked to me before! Now go away! I'm trying to think!' she growled inside her head. 'It's kinda hard when I am YOU! I'll try to stay quiet.' the voice faded but didn't leave. 'Oh yeah!I have to get flowers. Where is Shouron?' she decied to try out her new abilities. She sniffed her room. She caught his scent and followed it. It took her a while to find him but she did. He was on the training feild with someone. When she got closer she realized that it was the general who called her a liar. Maratus. Ryukotsusea decided to ignore him. "Shouron!" she called. Just before she got there Shouron had Maratus disarmed and had his sword to Maratus's throat.

"Ryukotsusea, what brings you here?" Shouron asked.

"I need flowers. Pretty ones. Where's Rin?" she asked.

"She should be in her room." Shouron said.

Maratus butted in. "Ryukotsusea will you fight me?" he asked.

"Make it quick." she said and drew her sword. Maratus went and got his. After he was ready Ryukotsusea attacked. When she hit him the sword flew out of his hands. She put the sword to his throat. Ryukotsusea was amased at her new strength, though she didn't let it show.

"I win. Don't ask me to fight you again." she said and left. Shouron knew that since Ryukotsusea had becom a full-demon she was much stronger. He would have to challenge her again to evaluate her strength to it's full extent. Hw went easy on her the first time, it was Sesshoumaru's orders. Ryukotsusea set off to find Rin. She tried to track her by scent but since she transformed she didn't have her scent. She went to Rin's room. Luckily Rin was there, she was being taught math. She walked in. "I'm sorry, I need to borrow Rin for a moment." she said politly.

"Yes Ryukotsusea-sama." Rin's toutor said. Ryukotsusea froxe when she heard 'sama'. She had never been called that before.

"What does Ryuko need Rin for?" Rin asked.

"I need you to helo me pick flowers. I need really pretty ones." she said.

"That's what Rin does best! Rin'll take Ryuko to a very pretty garden" Rin grabbed Ryukotsusea and dragged her off to a garden. Rin picked lots of flowers. They were all very pretty. When Rin was done she had a boquet so big had to hold it with both hands.

"Thank you Rin!" she put down the flowes and gave Rin a big hug. She was careful not to squeese to hard, she might squish Rin.

"Ryuko is welcome. Rin better get back to Rin's lesson." Rin said when Ryukotsusea put her down. Rin ran off. Ryukotsusea back tracked to Sesshoumaru's mother's grave. Sesshoumaru was no where to be seen. She went up to the grave and put the flowers down. After she said a prayer. She didn't know but Sesshoumaru was watching her from the shadows. He came out and walked up to her from behind.

"Hello Sesshoumaru-sama." she said. He was surprised when she said it. He had masked his scent and aura. He was sure that he didn't make a sound when he came up behind her. He dismissed it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Paying my respects. Even though pur fathers were enemies doesn't mean we have to be." she said. Sesshoumaru looked at her with no emotion showing."Why are you so tence? I just came here to put the flowers down and say a prayer for you mother." she said.

"That my be but no one ever somes here. You are the first who dared come here twice." he said.

"Well, um, I can't think of anything to say. Hmmm. Oh well. Since I have nothing better to do I am going to find Shouron to see if he wants to train or something." Ryukotsusea left and went back to the training feild. Shouron and Maratus were still fighting. The whole time Ryukotsusea was there Shouron won. She walked up to Shouron after the 50th time he beat Maratus in front of her. "I'd say you are done here. Stop himuliating Maratus in front of me." she said. Maratus growled. "Down boy." she said.

"Fine, Maratus go find someone else to train with I'm done Shouron said dissmissing Maratus.

"How'd he become a general?" Ryukotsusea asked Shouron.

"I don't know. He's not much of a match. Do you want to train?" he asked. "I went easy on you last time. Lord Sesshoumaru's orders."

"I should've known. Okay don't cry when I beat you." she said. They walked out to the feild, and drew their swords. Shouron attacked first. She easily blocked him. "Is that all the strenght you have?" she asked. Taunting him. She attacked him and didn't back down. Witha flash of kight her sword changed into tsai's. She held his sword with one and attacked him with the other. Sometimes he had to take his hand off the hilt to not get stabbed. She tryed to get both his hands off the hilt so she could get him disarmed. She finally thrust her tsai just right so he had to let go of the hilt completly. Ryukotsusea let go of her tsai and grabbed Shouron's sword. It dug into her hand but she ignored it. She threw it a good 50 yards away. Her tsai's transformed back into a sword. "I won. No crying now." she said.

"Yes you did." Shouron said. "Don't worry I didn't go easy on you." he said.

"Alright. I missed breckfast didn't I?" she aked. Shouron shook his head. "Darn. I should be hungry but I'm not." she said.

"That's because you are a full demon now. We don't need to eat as often." Shouron informed her.

"Now what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I could give you a tour of the castle so you don't get lost." he said.

"Alright lead the way." she said. Souron showed her everything.

----------------------------------------InuYasha and Co.------------------------------------------

"How are we going to use the shard to lure him out?" Sango asked.

"No need to, I am already here." Everyone spun around. Naraku was standing behind them.

"You're saving us the trouble, why?" Kagome asked. Usally nothing went acording to plan. They hoped he was attracked by the shards being so close.

"The shards were so close I came to personally rip them from you grasp." He said. Somehow he read thier minds. "Don't think your plan will work. I have watched you. I know that someone will try to distract me and then someone will come up behind me and try to stab me through the heart. Don't think I wil let it happen. I am not so foolish." Naraku had an evil grin on his face.

"Is that so?" InuYasha asked. He turned id Tetsusaiga red and destroyed Naraku's sheild. "Wind Scar!" InuYasha released the mighty attack. Some how Kanna appeared and sent his attack right back at InuYasha. "I knew you would do something like that. Backlash Wave!" The Wind Scar got new power added to it. It wasn't strong enough to destroy Kanna. Kagome saw this and shot her arrow into the vortex of the power. Kagome's arrow periced the mirror. InuYasha's backlash wave hit Kanna fullforce. "Only on left. Kagura." InuYasha said.

"You remember me InuYasha, I am flattered." she said sarcasticly.

"Shut it Kagura! You're next." He growled.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagurs'a wind blades slashed through the air. InuYasha blocked them and used his Wind Scar. "Dance of the Dragon!" Twister's formed all around. Sango and Miroku got onto Kirara and flew off to be sure they didn't get hit. Kagome and Shippo hoped onto Kagome's bike and took off the same way as Sango and Miroku.

"That wont work Kagura! Backlash Wave! Kagome, shoot your arrow!" Kagome shot her arrow right into the center of InuYasha's Backlash Wave. It plowed though until it hit Kagura.

"Thank you. You have freed me." Kagura died. She had used the last of her strength to say her thanks.

"It's only you left Naraku." InuYasha said.

"So it is. You have no chance of defeating the great Naraku!" Naraklu transformed into his ture form. It was a giant spider with a scar the shape of a spider on his back.

"Hitrikous!" Sango threw her weapon. Something was on it. Kagome realized it was Miroku's staff. The hitikous cut off three of Naraku's legs and then went back to Sango. Kagome shot her arrow into his face. It went right up his nose. A second later it exploded. His face was purified. "InuYasha, kill him!" Sango yelled down to him. InuYasha nodded.

"This ends now Naraku! Wind Scar!" It tore Naraku to shreds. He started regenerating. InuYasha saw that it was gathering around his heart. Before it had a chance to gain form again InuYasha jumped over and plunged his sword into his heart. The flesh stopped moving and decayed into dust. "Finally, he's gone!" InuYasha said.

"I found the shards!" Kagome called out to them. She reached down and picked them up. They got purified instanly. "Now we go find Kohaku." Kagome said.

"Yes, let's hurry we don't want what happened last time to happen again." Sango said. Everyone shook thier heads. The last time they did kill Naraku but he came back trough Kohaku. Sango was furious, she wouldn't let that happen to Kohaku again even if it meant she died. "Do you sence any Shards? We might have missed some."

"No, I must not be close enough. We better get looking." Kagome said. They all got on their modes of transpertaion and rode, ran, and flew off.

"Lady Kagome, do you think Ryukotsusea might have an idea to where Kohaku is?" Miroku asked.

"She might. I'll ask if we can go ask her." Kagome rode up to InuYasha. "Hey InuYasha, can we go see if Ryukotsusea has a lead to where Kohaku is?"

"Good idea. Let's go!" InuYasha turned west and headed off to find Ryukotsusea. It would be about a week before they got there. They could go faster if Kagome put her bike somewhere safe and got onto InuYasha'a back. She wouldn't though. She got cramped when she rode on his back for a long time. They didn't talk much, they didn't need to. The anticapation was to great. The wanted to get to Sesshoumaru's castle as fast as they could.

"InuYasha, don't you think we should stop? It's getting dark and Shippo is hungry." Kagome said.

"Fine." he said. He didn't show it but he was really glad to be rid of Naraku. InuYasha inhaled and caught Kikyo's scent. "I'll be back when the food is done." he said and walked to where Kikyo was. Kikyo same into veiw. "Kikyo what are you doing here?" he asked.

"You have gotten rid of Naraku haven't you?" she asked.

"Yes, that doesn't answer my question." he said.

"We can be together now. Come InuYasha, come with me to hell." she said. She grabbed his arm and tryed to pull him away.

"No, I wont go." he said. "I belong here. I don't love you any more Kikyo." he said. Kikyo dropped his arm. She glared daggers at him. If looks could kill InuYasha would be dead.

"InuYasha I have waited 50 years for this moment, you are comming." she said.

"No, I am staying here with Kagome." he said. He started to turn. Kikyo's soul colectors grabbed him and tied him to a tree.

"As I said you are comming. Even if I have to do this the dirty way." she said.

"I don't want to hurt you Kikyo, but I will if I have to." he grolwed. He killed the soul colectors and grabbed Kikyo. "Kikyo got back to where you belong." he said. InuYasha cut off her head. The fake body blew away into the wind as dust. "Rest in peace." InuYasha went back to camp. The ramen was ready.

"InuYasha! What took you so long?" Kagome asked. "Your ramen is getting cold."

"It is! I better hurry up and eat it then. He jumped over to his bowl and gulped it down. "That was good. Got anymore?" Kagome poured more into InuYasha's bowl. Sango and Miroku finshed eating. Then they remembered something.

"Miroku! Is your wind tunnel gone!" Sango asked. He shook his head.

"Yes, It disappeared when InuYasha killed Naraku, but it doesn't mean anything, He could still be alive." he said. They all knew what he meant. "Well, we better get some sleep, we have a long jorney ahead of us." Miroku said. Kagome got out her sleeping bag and crawled in. Shippo cralwed in after her. Everyone fell asleep. InuYasha was the first one up. He sniffed for danger. It was quiet. He got put of his tree and walked around stretching his mucsles. Shippo snored like a buzz saw.

"Shippo! Shippo!" InuYasha yelled. The little fox jumped up.

"What! I was sleeping! Go away!" he said. After he was done talking he fell asleep again.

"Let him sleep. We all need to go back to bed." Sango said. InuYasha yelling had woke her up. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. InuYasha took a walk to keep himslef occupied. After about an hour InuYasha had went back to his tree. Kaome started to stur. He jumped down from the tree and went over to her.

"Good morning.InuYasha. I suppose you want food." she said.

"You're good!" InuYasha joked. "No I've been waiting for everyone to get up. I never knew how boring life could be with out Naraku." he said.

"I know I haven't slept this good since I was last at home" Kagome said. "I'll make some ramen. That way when every one else gets up they wont have to wait." Kagome said. She went over to her bag and pulled out six packets of ramen. They were all the same flavor. Soon after Kagome started cooking Shippo woke up and came running over. He was waiting for the food. It took about ten minutes for everything to be done cooking. It was hard to imagine but Shippo loved ramen as much and InuYasha. He didn't eat it all though, he saved some for everyone else. When the food was done Sango and Miroku woke up. They smelled it. You couldn't fool thier noses.

"After the billionth time this had no flavor." Sango said. She wasn't keeping trak of how many times she ate it, if she did she would only be in the 50's.

"Yeah, but at least it's food." Kagome said. By now Kagome didn't even have to think about how to make ramen she just knew. All she had to do was think ramen and then she would cook it.

"When are we leaving?" Miroku asked.

"Where every one is done eatin' " InuYasha said. Usually they didn't leave anywhere so early but because Naraku was involed they would go any where. After about five bites Sango was done. InuYasha had been done Shippo was blowing on his. It was still way to hot for him to eat. Miroku was just finishing up and Kagome was pouring herself a bowl. She was still eating when everyone was done. They stared at her whle she was eating.

"What?" she asked. She didn't like to be stared at. They turned away.

"Nothing." InuYasha said. Kagome huuried up and ate the last of her food.

"InuYasha there's still some left do you want it?" she asked InuYasha took the pot and ate the rest straight from it. "I'll take that as a yes." Kagome packed every thing up and got on her bike. InuYasha oicked her up off her bike and put her on his back. "Hey!" she protested but he ignored her. Sango his Kagome's bike and then got onto Kirara's back.

-----------------------------------------------Ryukotsusea-----------------------------------------

Ryukotsusea felt a demonic aura vanish. 'InuYasha.' she thought. She scanned for Naraku's evil aura but couldn't find it. She rushed off to find Sesshoumaru. He was in his study. Ryukotsusea burst in.

"Excuse me Sesshoumaru-sama but Naraku is no longer. InuYasha must have killed him." she said.

"Yes, I am aware of it. I am going to pay InuYasha a visit." Sesshoumaru stood up and went into his room. She assumed that this meant she was dismissed. She left his study and went back to where she had been before. She had found a good hiding spot to hid from Rin, it had been about on hour and Rin still didn't give up.

"Rin do you give up yet!" she called.

"Rin gives up!" Ryukotsusea came out of her spot and walked over to Rin.

"You did a good job. Now what do you want to do?" she asked.

"How about Rin goes and finds Jaken-sama." Rin said.

"Alright we'll go find him." Ryukotsusea had an evil smirk on her face. Jaken was outside of Rin's room.

"Jaken-sama!" Rin called.

"Rin Sesshoumaru-sama is looking for you and Ryukotsusea. He wants to see you in his quarters." Jaken said.

"Come here Jaken." Ryukotsusea said. He gulped. Ryukotsusea grabbed Jaken and carried him to a pound. "Okay, who'g going to throw him in?" she asked.

"Rin will! Rin will!" Ryukotsusea handed Jakn to Rin. Rin threw him in. Jaken struggled to stay above the water. Ryukotsusea and Rin had made a game out of this. They would thorw him in and count how many times he went underthe water before he finally mangaged to get to the edge. Sometimes the pound wasn't very deep. It would be a foot and a half and Jaken would still have trouble staying above the water. Ryukotsusea and Rin had a blast with this game. Sesshoumaru saw them watching Jaken. He walked over and saw what they were doing.

"Help! Get me out! Lord Sesshoumaru! Please! Help!" Jaken called out to him. He reached over and pulled Jaken out.

"Oh no fair!" Rin pouted. "We still have to dry Jaken-sama off." Rin said. He handed Rin Jaken. "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama! Is Ryuko ready?" she asked.

"Yes hand him to me." Rin gave Ryukotsusea Jaken. She threw him up into the air to dry him off. When he came down he was dry. "There ya go Jaken. Have fun!" Ryukotsusea laughed. Jaken tryed to walk away but couldn't he was to sick to him stomach. Ryukotsusea was laughing so hard that tears had come to her eyes. Rin had stopped laughing but she still smiled braodly. To Rin it had gottne old but to Ryukotsusea it was still funny. She didn't do fun things when she was Rin's age. She made up for that now when she was with Rin. When she wasn't with Rin she would always be a bit jokeful but most of the time she was serious in her own way. Witch wasn't a so serious way.

"Ryuko, Do it again!" Rin cried.

"No, Rin we should go. I don't think Sesshoumaru-sama is happy with us." she said as she let out a nervuos chuckle. She grabbed Rin and ran away. "SHHH! Rin! We don't want to get in trouble." she said when she saw Sesshoumaru was right behind her. She hid behind things and tried to loose him. It was safe to say it didn't work. He grabbed Ryukotsusea and lifted her off the ground. She laughed and waved. "Hi." she said meekly. He arched a brow at her actions.

"Leave Jaken alone, if I catch you again, you'll be punished." he said. She nodded and he put her down. She stood there and put Rin down. Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Rin will not get caught next time" she said grinning widely. 'I have rubbed off on her way too much!' Ryukotsusea said to herself.

"Rin we wont do it again. We don't want to disobey Lord Sesshoumaru." Ryukotsusea said. She would later go to Rin's room and tell Rin they woudn't get caught the next time they did that. Ryukotsusea was to evil for her own good.

"Okay, Rin still thinks it was funny to see the look on Jaken-sama's face." Rin said. Ryukotsusea nodded it was funny. But it got old really fast, they would have to find a new way to torture Jaken. Even if it meant leaving traps for him in the hall ways. They were going to have a blast. Sesshoumaru looked at Ryukotsusea who so engrossed in her thoughts that he knew she was thinking of ways to get around not being caught. He used to think of things like that himself when he was a child. That was so long ago he only remembered bits and pieces of his childhood.

"Ryukotsusea it is time for your training with me, come. Rin you will go to a garden away from the training feilds." he said knowing that the last time hadn't turned out so good. Rin sighed and reluctantly went to a garden. Sesshoumaru turned back to her. Ryukotsusea was trying to sneak away. It wasn't working. He growled to signify that he saw her trying to get away. She swore under her breath and walked behind him to the training feilds.

"Do I have to train? I mean I'm good enough already aren't I?" she asked. She really didn't want to train. "Whoa!" She blocked Sesshoumaru just in time. "What the hell!" she growled. She forced him back so she could move away. Her sword transformed into daggers. 'She has a wide variety of weapons. I will have to teach her more.' Sesshoumaru thought. He would teach her with a sword with to blades, one at each end. (A/N:anyone know what they are called?If you do please E mail it to me! Or put it in your reveiw!)

"You have to be on your gaurd all the time. Don't let it down." Sesshoumaru said plainly. Ryukotsusea nodded and got ready for an attack. She willed her sword to transform back into a sword. She took the stance of Seigan. Sesshoumaru didn't think she knew the stance, but she did. He was impressed. He attacked. She blocked him with her sword. She took this opertunity to kick him. He pulled his leg up and smashed it down it would land on her foot. She saw it comming and drew back.'I guess I better keep my attacks un predictable.' Ryukotsusea thought. 'She is going to try something.' Sesshoumaru was watching her like a hawk even though it didn't look like it.

"You are good." she said simply. She fake everything in her eyes. Ryukotsusea faked right and attacked left. Sesshoumaru thought she would try something like that. She realized she would have to fake more things in a row in order to land a hit on him. Ryukotsusea thought it better and attacked straight foreward. They were at a stand still in the middle of the feild. While they were fighting a crowd had gathered. Suddenly they both jumped back. Ryukotsusea glared at Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru glared at Ryukotsusea. They slowly circled each other. Shouron was in the crowd. 'She didn't show me these skills! She is amazing!' Shouron thought. As he watched Ryukotsusea she disappeared. She and Sesshouamru were back in the middle of the feild. Fending each others blows off. Out of no where came Sesshoumaru's whip. Ryukotsusea used her sword to block. It wraped around it. With a mighty jerk Sesshoumaru ripped it out of her hands. Ryukotsusea's claws extended. 'She is going to fight Sesshoumaru with her hands! She doesn't stand a chance with his Tokijin!' Shouron was about to stop her but she had already attacked. Sesshoumaru's sword started to melt. "You stand no chance against my acid claws!" she growled. He forced her back and put his sword away. "You will fight me hand to hand?" she asked raising a brow.

"Yes. I have no use for my sword here. Our fists will do our talking for us." Sesshoumaru said. She nodded and took a stance. Sesshoumaru just stood there. He was waiting for her to attack. She wasn't going to/ "If you do not attack-" Ryukotsusea took this chance to attack. Think ing he might be off gaurd. She only grazed him. She cut the leg of his kimono. It didn't reach the skin. She growled in frustration. When he moved she could see his mucsles ripple. She didn't care. She just wanted to hurt him a little. "Hmm. You are getting faster." This time Sesshoumaru attacked. She grabbed his fist. Then he kicked her. She went flying. Ryukotsusea flipped in the air and landed on her feet. Suddenly pain shot up through Sesshoumaru's arm. He looked down not showing an emotion. He was bleeding. "You cut me with your acid claws." Sesshoumaru couldn't use his arm any more.

"Giving up?" Ryukotsusea asked. "I can stop the acid from spreading and then extract it. I will stop it but not extract it. I will after the fight." she said. Sesshoumaru vanished. She looked up and then followed him behind her. When he landed he launched himself at her. Ryukotsusea didn't have time to stop the attack so he hit her square in the chest. She went flying. Unfortunatly for her a tree had grown in her path. She hit the tree full force. The trunk had an indent of her back in it. Ryukotsusea slowly slid to the ground. She sat there a second and then opened her eyes. Blood trickled out of her mouth. She had an evil grin on her face. Instead of her eyes being blue they were red. "Not a good idea." she said. Her voice was low and plain. It was deviod of everything. Most people who were watching shivered. Her voice sent shivers up their spines. A few of them fled from the secene. 'They are wise.' Shouron thought. 'This is going to get ugly' He was tempted to go out onto the feild and call it a draw. Though he knew if he did he would end up dead.

"I have beaten you before this way. I shall do it again. We will fight with our swords." He drew Tokijin. There was no evidence of Ryukotsusea's acid claws. She looked some what surprised. Then her face showed nothing.

"Interesting." she held put her hand to her sword. It flew to her. Shouron was surprised. "This could get messy." she said with an evil grin on her face. She turned towards the crowd. "Leave, If you want to live." she said. Everyone but Shouron fled. She didn't even exknowledge him, she simply went back to facing Sesshoumaru. They both attacked at them same time. When their swords clashed there was sparks. They payed no attention to anything, except for each other. Each time they moved the other one attacked with no mercy. It was training not war. Finally Shouron got tired of watching something that was going no where.

"Enough! It is a draw." as he said it Sesshoumaru attacked Ryukotsusea and cut open her leg. He moved out of the bloods path. She fell to the ground and clutched her leg. When she felt numb she ripped a long strip of cloth from her kimono and tried it tightly around her leg. It covered the wound and stopped the bleeding. She got up and walked up to Sesshoumaru.

"Was that training or something else?" she asked.

"Training, nothing more. You will heal then we will continue. If you are healed by tomarrow we will continue." He stopped talking. Ryukotsusea opened her mouth to say something. "No, you will not be with Rin tomarrow. She is going to be with Jaken all day."

"What! Leaving her with that...that..." she trailed off looking for a word to describe Jaken. "That toad is not going to happen!" she growled. Rin needed to have fun, not boredom.

"It has and it will continue. You are dismissed." he walked off.

"Hey! I wasn't done talking here!" she yelled after him.

"It doesn't matter. If Sesshoumaru-sama id done talking and has dismissed you, you are done talking." Shouron said.

"I have the same status rank as him! He can't order me around! Come back here Sesshoumaru!": she yelled. Shouron clutched his ears.

"OW! Stop yelling!" he yelled at her. She gave him a sheepish grin.

"Sorry. Now what are we going to do about my leg?" she asked. It had bleed through the cloth and started dripping down her leg. Most people would have looked away in disgust. To Ryukotsusea it was cool. "Can I just sit here and watch it?"

"No, we have to get it treated." Shouron let her lean on him and they made thier way to the imfrimary, slowly, but they made their way there. When they got there Ryukotsusea started putting up a fight.

"Nooo! I want to watch it! Nooo! They wont touch me!" she growled. Shouron was surprised by how much she could act like a child. She could easily over power him if she wanted to. Finaly she gave in and let them clean and bandage her wound. When she came out she was mumbling things under her breath. Shouron was sure he didn't want to know what she was saying. Since he knew her well enough, he knew that she was not saying nice things. "All I wanted to do was watch it! But could I? NO! I had to get it treated! Stupid rules!" she growled so Shouron could hear it. He rolled his eyes. A servent came running down the hall.

"Ryukotsusea-sama! Ryukotsusea-sama! There are some someones asking for you. They are at the front gate." The servent said. Ryukotsusea brightened.

"Really! Show me! I still don't know my way around here. Come on Shouron!" she grabbed Shouron but the back of his collar and dragged him down the hall. Soon they got to the front gate. She saw InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara standing around looking bored. "Oh! Hey! What brings you guys here?" she asked.

"Who are you?" InuYasha asked. Then she remembered that she looked different.

"Oh that's right you saw me before I changed. Well, I changed into a full-demon over night for some strange reason. Anyways What are you doing here?" she asked again.

"How do we know it's you?" Kagome asked.

"InuYasha transforms--" than she mouthed spelled the rest. Just in case someone was listening. Kagome knew right away it was Ryukotsusea when she got when InuYasha tansformed right. Shippo ran over and jumped onto Ryukotsusea's head. "Hello, Shippo!" Kirara jumped up onto her shoulder. "Nice to see ya too Kirara." Miroku was inching closer to her. "Don't Miroku. The result wont be pretty." she said.

"What happened to your leg?" Sango asked.

"Oh I was training with Sesshoumaru and he caught me off gaurd." she said with ease. InuYasha didn't think training here went that far. "So, what are you guys here for? I mean it's not like I get visitors every day." Ryukotsusea said brightly.

"We were wondering if you knew where Kohaku was. Sesshoumaru has been looking for him." Miroku said.

"Do we have to leave? I want to stey here with Ryukotsusea." Shippo said. Mostly he wanted to play with Rin so he wouldn't have to deal with InuYasha.

"Well, you could ask Sesshoumaru. I have to go get my leg bandaged up. You can come with me and Shouron will show you to Sessoumaru." she said pointing to the tall man behind her. "Wont you Shouron?" she asked sweetly.

"I can't say no to you." he said sarcaticly.

"I know, you seriously can't. After all, I out rank you." she said. She turned to him and started hopping to the door. "Hmm. Whitch way to the infirmary?" she asked herself. She went ridged and took of like lightning Shippo was still on her head.

"Damn, she's fast for some one who is injured." the a scent cought InuYasha's attention. "NO! Damn!" InuYasha cried and then took off after Ryukotsusea. Miroku collasped in pain.

"Miroku, it's Naraku isn't it?" Sango asked. It was happening again. Naraku hadn't really died, just faked it. "I knew it was to easy!" Sango growled.

"Hmmmm. This should be interesting. Are you going to join the battle?" Shouron asked. He was exceedingly calm.

"Well yeah! Take us to it!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha would need her there or else everything would go wrong.

"Follow me. You might want to get on yor fire neko. It will be faster." he said. Kirara transformed and all three of them got onto her back. Shouron walked all the way out of the castle and the he took off to the back garden. He was fast but not as fast as Sesshoumaru or Ryukotsusea. Kirara was right on his heels all the way.

"Naraku! Why did you fake your death again!" Kagome heard InuYasha yell.

"I didn't have a choice I had to come back. This shard revieves me after a certian ammount of time. If you had removed it a second earlier I wouldn't be here now." Naraku said mockingly. It sounded like he didn't want to come back. Knowing him he had a plan to attack from the afterlife. Most likly through Kikyo.

"Hmm. This could get interesting." Ryukotsusea said. Suddenly to leg pulsed with pain. "What! What is this trickery!" she asked.

"My poison vapors are effecting you." Naraku said. She growled. 'Damn! I still have to fight! I will kill him if it the last thing I do!' she growled to herself. She heard Shouron comming with Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, She looked up to her head Shippo was still there.

"Shippo, Kagome is comming and when she gets here I wasnt you to stay with her. Got it?" she asked. Shippo nodded and headed off to where they were going to land. Kagome got off and Shippo jumped up on her shoulder. "Kagome watch Shippo." Ryukotsusea said.Kagome didn't like the idea of not fighting but she couldn't argue with Ryukotsusea.

"Ryukotsusea where is Lord Sesshoumaru? He should have been the first one here." Shouron asked.

"He's out. He said he would be back tonight. If someone sends him a mesage by magic then he would get here in no time flat." Ryukotsusea said. Even in batte she still made dumb remarks.

"How are we going to do that? We don't teach or get taought nagic here. The only one who knows how to use magic is Lord Sesshoumaru" Ryukotsusea rolled her eyes.

"Okay are you done talking! Naraku is sitting right here in front of us and he's going to do something!" InuYasha shouted.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other characters from the oringanal show or books.


	3. Chapter 3 Naraku

Chapter 3: Naraku

"Naraku, can't you just stay dead for once!" InuYasha yelled.

"InuYasha you and everyone at this castle shall die!" Naraku attacked. He was much faster than before. 'Damn! I can't move!' Ryukotsusea growled out loud. "Your attempts are in vain. You will never beat me and I will have all of the Shikon No Tama!"

"No you wont!" Ryukotsusea attacked but was slower than usual. She thrust her sword through his eye. And then punched him. He went flying. "Whoa." she said. "InuYasha use your Wind Scar!" she yelled. InuYasha nodded.

"Wind Scar!" the attack went flying and hit Naraku. He didn't die though. Out of no where came a green whip.

"Sesshoumaru!" Ryukotsusea looked up and there was Sesshoumaru on his cloud. "I mean Sesshoumaru-sama." she fixed quickly. He didn't even pay attention. He was preoccupied by Naraku. _Show how much he cares!_ she thought.

"Naraku, why are you here?" he growled.

"I am here to kill you, InuYasha and anyone who gets in my way! Attack my shades!" A whole army of shades became visable.

"Naraku this is low even for you!" Ryukotsusea growled. She would have attacked but her leg wouldn't move at all. 'Damnnit! I should have listened! Too late to regret it now.'

"Ryukotsusea go get you wound healed and then come back." Sesshoumaru said.

"I can't. Naraku's poison vapors imoiblize me." she said.

"Shouron take her." Shouron nodded and then grabbed Ryukotsusea.

"OW! THAT HURTS!" she yelled. Shouron flinched. It hurt his ear.

"Deal with it. We can't stop." Shouron was going as fast as he could.

"InuYasha, we don't stand a chance agaisnt this many." Kagome said.

"Just watch. When Ryukotsusea get's back we will have a better chance. For now we have to hold them off. Start shooting arrows." InuYasha said. Kagome went over to Kirara and told her to fly. Kagome was out of harms way and she had clear shots to fire. Suddenly this huge creature flew up in fromt of Kirara. Kirara growled at it.

"Don't think I forgot about the fire neko." Naraku said. Kagome shot an arrow and it destroyed the creature.

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha yelled. His attack destoryed a great number of Naraku's army. "Feh, they weren't much." The pecies started to form together. "That's new! There's always a catch!" InuYasha said sarcasticly.

"InuYasha, you shall die here!" InuYasha knew that voice.

"Kagura!" he asked. "I thought you were dead." he growled.

"Little brother, quit chatting and attack!" Sesshoumaru growled. Shouron and Ryukotsusea came back.

"I'm back! Get ready to die Naraku!" she yelled. She plowed through the shades and made her way to Naraku. She stabbed them all in the heart. "Stab them in the heart! They will die instanly!" she yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Kagome shot an arrow and it purified a everything it went through.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshoumaru's attack joined with InuYasha's and destroyed everything expect Naraku and everyone on there side.

"You are the only one left, Naraku!" Ryukotsusea said.

"No. Get her!" Naraku said pointing to Ryukotsusea. 15 shades popped up and gabbed her. They were very strong. She killed 5 before they knocked her out. "So long InuYasha!" Naraku said as he took the uncontiuos Ryukotsusea and disappeared.

"Damn!" InuYasha yelled. "If he makes her beleive she's on his side we wont stand a chance." InuYasha growled again from the frustration.

"You forget she is not easily made to bleive things." Sesshoumaru said.

"How do you know?" InuYasha growled.

"I know her better than you do. We have to prepare." he said to Shouron. Shouron fell in step behing him.

"InuYasha we should go look for Ryukotsusea." Kagome said.

"Yes, if we can find her before Naraku does something then she can kill him from the inside." Miroku said. Sango bristled.

"Pervert! This is not the time. Nor is it ever!" Sango hit him on the head. She moved away and sat down next to Kagome.

"Fine, we leave now." InuYasha said. They all nodded and grabbed everything they needed. "He was heading north." InuYasha said as Kagome climbed up onto his back. They all went in the direction that Naraku had headed in.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where is Ruyko?" Rin asked.

"She is not here. We are going to go get her. Stay here." Sesshoumaru said. Rin nodded and went back to her room.

"Do you know where Naraku has taken her?" Shouron asked.

"No, but I intend to find out." Sesshoumaru said. Shouron nodded and watched Sesshoumaru take off.

Ryukotsusea and Naraku

"Put me down!" Ryukotsusea growled.

"Fine." Naraku dropped her. "Be a good girl and stay here." Naraku said and then he left.

"LET ME OUT! NOW!" She yelled. No one came to let her out. She stood there and thought of ways to get out. After an hour Naraku came back. "What do you want with me?" she asked.

"You are going to help me." Naraku said.

"No I will not! I would rather die!" she growled and turned her back on him.

"You will." Naraku grabbed her and pulled her out. She was to weak to fight back. The poison vapors drained her energy away. He put something on her and everything went black.

"What are you going to do with her?" Kagura asked.

"She is going to do what I ask. She will not remember anything about her past. The only thing she will know is that she serves me." Naraku said with an evil grin. 'Hmm. This is not going to be good for Naraku.' Kagura thought. 'I will help her get free so she can free me. Even if the only way to escape it to be killed.'

"It will not work. She is to strong." Kagura said. Naraku hit her.

"Do not presume you can tell me what to do!" Naraku growled. Kagura glared and stood quietly behind him.

"Naraku, InuYasha and his friends and very close. What do wish me to do?" Kanna asked.

"Go stall them. After I will have my new ally go out and face them" Naraku said. They left and Naraku went to Ryukotsusea. "Wake up. You have visitors." Naraku said. Ryukotsusea opened her eyes and looked around.

"What is it...you wish me to...do?" she asked. The words were forced out. She was still trying to fight whatever it was that had control of her.

"You will go and kill InuYasha." She got up and grabbed her sword. Ryukotsusea walked slowly to the door to the outside. Suddenly pain shot up her back. She moved faster and by they time the pain ceased she saw InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome battling Kagura and Kanna.

"Ryukotsusea!" yelled Kagome. Suddenly Ryukotsusea attacked her. "What are you doing!" Kagome had just gotten out of the way.

"She is Naraku's slave now." Kagura said. "She does everythning he wishes her to." Ryukotsusea and InuYasha were in the middle of trying to kill each other.

"If she is Naraku's slave then I have no need to hold back! Wind Scar!" Ryukotsusea easily blocked it. She stopped and dropped her sword.

"I...will...not fight...you...InuYasha." she said. "I...will not...be Naraku's...slave!" She turned to Kagura. "Tell Naraku that I will not stay under his control. I have a greater will than most." she said. Kagura didn't think she would be able to break free of Naraku's hold.

"If you are not on our side than you are on thiers, You are right you do have a greater will than most." Kagura turned and fled. Ryukotsusea suddenly turned to the west. Sesshoumaru stood there.

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha growled.

"This Sesshoumaru does not answer to a half-breed. Ryukotsusea, come." Ryukotsusea picked up her sword and went to Sesshoumaru.

"If this is not to bold may I ask where we are going?" 'She is getting better at trying to make herself less than me' Sesshoumaru thought.

"You are of equal rank with me. You can demand it of me and it is my duty to answer." Sesshoumaru said.

"I know. I think it politer to ask than demand it." she said. "Now where are we going and where is Rin?" she asked.

"Rin is where she belongs and we are going to look for Kohaku. This way when I kill Naraku he wont be able to come back." Sesshoumaru said. InuYasha growled.

"Well, if we had known that Naraku made that jewell shard revive him this wouldn't have happened again!" InuYasha yelled.

"So, this is the second time you failed." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome glared at InuYasha, sometime he could be so stupid!

"Come on InuYasha, we should follow Kagura." Kagome said before it could get worse. Knowing Ryukotsusea she would let it get to the point where she would have to take over the battle for them to stop.

"Miroku..." Sango growled.

"Sango, may I?" Ryukotsusea asked. Sango grined evilly.

"Yes, you may." Miroku didn't like the look in Sango's eyes. There was a loud 'THUMP' Ryukotsusea's fist collided with Miroku's head. A big pink bumb appeared on his head. "Serves you right, Monk." Kagome and InuYasha nodded.

"Idiot!" Shippo said. Everytime that Miroku groped Sango and get hit he would say it to rub it in. Sesshoumaru and Ryukotsusea slipped away without anyone noticing. InuYasha was going to ask Ryukotsusea but when he looked for her she was gone.

"They left!" InuYasha said.

"Did you really think Sesshoumaru would wait?" Kagome asked, she didn't sound surprised.

"Now that I think about it no." InuYasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Let's go." Kagome said. Everyone grabbed their things and left to go find Naraku.

Sesshoumaru and Ryukotsusea

They walked quietly through the woods. It was a welcome sound. When he traveled with Rin he couldn't get a moments peace. Ryukotsusea notcied this a kept quiet. She stoped and looked behind her there was someone there. She couldn't see them but she knew they were there.

"Someone is following us." she said.

"I am aware." Sesshoumaru said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"You need to learn to use your enhanced powers." Sesshoumaru said. She was still getting used to them. She growled lowly but didn't argue. After all he was right, she still didn't know the limits to her powers and if she didn't find them she would most likily kill herself by accident. The whole time they were being watched the more she was getting iratated. Sesshoumaru could tell.

"How long are we going to let them follow us!" she asked. Ryukotsusea was getting worse and worse by the second.

"Until we know who they are." Sesshoumaru said. He already knew who it was but wanted Ryukotsusea to find out before they did anything.

"I know you already know now tell me who it is!" she growled. Sesshoumaru was some what surprised. "I know I know you to well." she growled. When she inhaled to take a breath she caught Naraku's scent. "It Kagura." she said quietly.

"Yes." she drew Tokijin and attacked Kagura.

"I have come to speak with Ryukotsusea." she said.

"You mean you stalked us just so you could talk to me?" Ryukotsusea asked rasing a brow.

"Yes, I want to know if you will help me get free of Naraku." Kagura said.

"And why should I do that?" she asked.

"Because, I will get the jewell shard from Kohaku's back. You will never have to deal with Naraku again." It was a tempting trade.

"How do I know that you will keep your word?"

"I am the wind. I yank at my chain but can never be free for Naraku holds my heart in his hand." Kagura said. Ryukotsusea sighed.

"That said I will think about it. Come find me at sundown tomarrow I will have your answer then." Ryukotsusea was begining to sound more like Sesshoumaru.

"Where will you be?" she asked.

"I will be at the Bone Eaters Well." she said Kagura nodded and grabbed a feather from her hair. It turned into a giant feather and Kagura went back to Naraku.

"Hmm. You are starting to sound like me." Sesshoumaru said. He almost sounded playful. Ryukotsusea was a little shocked.

"Maybe I am. If I am what are you going to do about it?" she asked. Sesshoumaru rasied a brow.

"This." Sesshoumaru lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" she yelled. No matter how much she tried she couldn't get free of his hold. She didn't know where they were going but she was going to find out. "Where are you taking me?" she asked after she had been hanging from his shoulder for five minutes.

"You will see." he said. She growled but didn't try to get loose. Ryukotsusea knew he was too strong.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru threw her down and she landed in a creek. "Take a bath." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Sesshoumaru..." she growled. Then she saw Sesshoumaru starting to take off his armor. "What are you doing!" she asked.

"You are not the only one who needs a bath." Ryukotsusea blushed, got up and ran down stream. She was not going to take a bath with Sesshoumaru. She walked around until she found a enclosed place where she was sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to find her. She took of her soaking wet clothes and got into the water. Ryukotsusea went under and got her hair wet. She came up and felt better than she had in days. She didn't have any soap so she couldn't get all the dirt off of her. 'How am I going to dry off?' Ryukotsusea thought. 'I will have to deal without drying off.' She made sure Sesshoumaru wasn't near her and got out of the water. She put her clothes on as fast as she could. Then she went to find Sesshoumaru. Then she saw a man in black trying to hide in the shadows.

"You are the guy that was trying to hide in the shadows!" She said.

"Who are you?" he asked as his hand reached down to his sword.

"The half-demon from before. I was alone and I told you to leave before

someone came back a killed you. Remember?" she asked.

"Oh, you have changed. Do you know why?" he asked.

"No do you?"

"No, I was wondering if you did so I could have the answer. The same thing happened to me. I fell asleep near a village and woke up human. What happned to you to make you change?" he asked.

"I fell asleep at Sesshoumaru's castle and I turned into a full-blood dog demon. I have no clue why, but you better go soon because I ran away from Sesshoumaru and he will be looking for me." the man nodded and walked away. She smelled InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. 'Great, why are they fighting now?' she walked towards them.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" InuYasha growled.

"That is none of your concern half-breed." Sesshoumau growled. Ryukotsusea stayed quiet as she came up from behind Sesshoumaru. It not was her place to it interfear.

"InuYasha come on let's go!" Kagome said as she saw Ryukotsusea come up from behind. She knew she wouldn't stop them from killing each other. She would enjoy it. That was just her nature.

"Come, InuYasha, we have more important matters to attend to. Like finding Naraku." Miroku said. InuYasha growled and let himslef be dragged away. He knew that if he didn't Kagome would say 'sit' and his face would get plowed into the dirt. Sesshoumaru turned around.

"Come, we have to go back to the castle. Rin will wonder where we are, besides we have something to discuss." Sesshoumaru grabbed Ryukotsusea by her colar and dragged her away.

"Um,...I am perfectly capable of walking. At least then I can avoid the scratches I'm getting!" she growled. Sesshoumaru let go and let her fall to the ground. "Ooomf! Hey! What's your problem!" growled and she jumped up to point a finger in Sesshoumaru's face. Sesshoumaru ignored her and kept walking. "ARGH! This is so fricking annoying!" she growled and followed Sesshoumaru. She didn't want to go anywhere with him like this. Finally she got fed up and stopped walking. Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at her.

"You are comming." he said.

"Not until you tell me what your problem is." she said. Sesshoumaru glared at her and kept walking. "Fine. I'll stay here."Ryukotsusea said. She meant it to. She would stay there until he told her. "I could get used to this." she said as she sat doen under a tree. Soon she dozed off. Without waking her Sesshoumaru picked her up and tossed her over his shoudler. It took a while for her to wake up. "Huh?" she asked. "Damn! Put me down!" she hissed.

"No." Sesshoumaru said. "You are comming with me to the castle. There has been a meeting form without my knowing." he said. "We both need to be there."

"See? That's all you needed to tell me. Now put me down and I will walk." she said. Ryukotsusea didn't realized she was up in the air.

"I can't." he said plainly.

"Yes you can." then she looked down and saw that she was in the air. "AH! I take that back don't put me down!" she said. 'Hmm. She can be very amusing.' Sesshoumaru thought. He didn't show emotion on the outside but he did on the inside. They glided through the air as fast as Sesshoumaru's cloud would go. "How long until we get there?" she asked.

"We are here." he said as his castle came into veiw.

"You know it never ceases to amaze me. Now can we land so I can stretch my legs!" she asked. "They hurt." Sesshoumaru landed and put her down. Ryukotsusea walked around and then she ran. "Ahh, much better. Now, let's go and burst through the door." she said. She was about to run but Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the collar again and threw her over his shoulder."WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled.

"You will not go running through the doors and distrupt my system." he said. Ryukotsusea growled.

"You know you are absolutly no fun. If you put me down I will walk." Ryukotsusea said. Sesshoumaru put her down. They walked to the door. Ryukotsusea was fighting the urge to run as fast as she could through the door. She followed Sesshoumaru to a pirvate room which she was never alowed to enter. "Um,...Do I come in?" she asked.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru said in a monotone. She rolled her eyes. 'Back to usual.' she thought. She didn't really want to go to a meeting with a whole bunch of people but she had no choice. "You will sit next to me." Sesshoumaru whispered. He didn't want to sound rude. "Why was this meeting called without my knowing?" Sesshoumaru asked. 'Why does he do that! Sheesh!' Ryukotsusea thought to herself.

"Milord!" Jaken cried. "We tried to send word to you but no one could find you." Jaken said. Sesshoumaru looked at him blankly.

"You are lying." He said. "You didn't want this to concern me. But if it takes place in my palace then it is my business. Now, if this ever happens again some of you might be without a head." Sesshoumaru growled. Everyone nodded. He walked to the front of the room and sat down. Ryukotsusea sat next to him as she was told to do. Jaken sat next to her. Though he didn't want to. He really wished he could excluded out of this meeting. "Why was this meeting called?"

"It was called to plan for the up comming war. While you were gone Naraku came and said that he was declaring war with the four lands." someone said. Ryukotsusea knew exacly who it was. It was one of the minor generals from the Northrn lands.

"Interesting. He must have a very big army to be delaring was on all of us." Ryukotsusea said aloud. 'This is going to be fun!' she decied.

"He said it was big enough to crush all of us in one fowl swoop!" it was Shouron who spoke next.

"There is no possible way to gather so many!" he said. Then Ryukotsusea remembered something.

"Yes, there is." she said gravley. "Kagura one of his shades can control the dead. There is also another one named Kanna, she steals the souls of the living and makes them do as Naraku tells them. If they combine the living with the dead..." she trailed off not wanting to say what she was thinking.

"Then all we would have to do is kill Kagura and Kanna." the Southrn lord said. He was said to be the wisest. Ryukotsusea could tell it was only a rumor.

"Naraku will not let them out of his sight. He wants to win this war and get the Shikon no Tama. Most of you prabally don't know this but Naraku is a half demon. He wants it for the same reason Lord Sesshoumaru's brother does. To be rid of a human heart." she heard some people gasp. It was most likely the ladies of the lands. Only Sesshoumaru didn't have a mate. It didn't suit him.

"Hmm. This will be a hard battle to win. We will all have to defend our lands with our lives!" someone said. The voice was vary familar. 'Koga!' Ryukotsusea thought. 'Wow, I didn't think he was smart wnought to be a lord.'

"Indeed. Now we have to talk plans." Sesshoumaru said. Everyone nodded. He turned to Ryukotsusea. "Have any ideas?" he asked.

"HUH! What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well it seems you know more about Naraku then any of us.So tell us how to defeat him." he said.

"I just know about him. I don't know how he will attack. But I do have an idea." she said.

"Tell us." Koga didn't reconise her. 'Thank you!' she thought.

"He will probally think that we will stand together, and then he will send out a small group of...whatever he has with him. So what we do is keep our armies in front of the land that armies they are in. Okay, let me make this eaier. If you are in the westrn troops you defend the west and so on and so forth. Get the idea?' she asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Its all you, Sesshoumaru-sama." she said.

"This meeting is over. Prepare your troops for battle." Sesshoumaru said. Ryukotsusea sighed. 'Finally, now I don't have to talk in front of all these people again.' She stood up and walked over to the door. Shouron followed her.

"How do you know so much about Naraku?" he asked. "Even I didn't know about Naraku being a half demon."

Ryukotsusea smiled. "It helps when you study the people you are out to kill then change sides." she said. "We might want to get to our troops, who knows when Naraku will be here." Ryukotsusea walked out the door and to the barracks. Shouron followed her. The other two generals were already there.

"And where have you been!" Maratus asked. Ryukotsusea was getting sick of his additude.

"Just who do you think you are talking to?" she growled. "I don't answer to you. Got it!" Maratus nodded and then returned to his work. She turned to Shouron, "Can I kill him!" she asked.

"You're the first general, you may do what you want." he said.

"You know you are supposed to say 'no'!" Ryukotsusea said. "Um,...What do I do?" she asked.

"Go tell the troops what the plan is. They will help you, they know you are new, but they don't know you are a girl. Play it well." he said. He went to the stables and got a brown stallion. Ryukotsusea walked out to where the troops were assembled. 'This isn't going to be easy.' she thought.

"I just got out of a meeting with the lords of the other lands. We have come up with a plan for the aproching war!" she said loud enough so every one heard her. "We will stay here. The same goes for the Southrn, Norhrn, and Eastrn lands. Be ready for anything. We do not know when this threat will show itself." She dismissed herself and went back to the stables. Shouron was there with a smile on his face. "I am never doing that again." she said.

"Oh yes you are. After all you are the first general of the most powerful army ever made." he said "Now come on we have to prepare." he said.

"I thought we already were." she said stupidly.

"No this armor is just for show. Come on get on. It will be faster." Ryukotsusea hopped on the back of the horse. Shouron kicked it in the side and he horse took off. As they went Shouon told her that her armor was in her closet.

"How much can they fit in that small thing!" she asked. Shouron chuckled.

"Quite a bit. We can't go any further on horse. Now we have to walk." he said.

"Now it is my turn to carry you!" he grabbed Shouron and threw him over her shoulder like Sesshoumaru did with her.

"NO! put me down!" he cried.

"No, this is faster." Ryukotsusea spen off down the halls. Suddeny Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her. "AHH!" she stopped.

"What are you doing running in my halls and carrying Shouron over your shoulder?" he asked.

"Trying to get to our rooms faster. Since we can't ride a horse in here I volenteered to carry him." she said. "Shouron didn't exactly want to be carried but he didn't say no until after I started running." it was all the truth.

"Put me down." Shouron said. "I will walk from here." Ryukotsusea put him down and walked past Sesshoumaru. "Remind me never to let her do that again." Shouron said as he clutched his head. It felt like his world was spinning all around and he was the only one not moving. He walked down the hall after her. He had to hold onto the wall to keep from falling. Sesshoumaru went to his room and put on his armor and everything else he needed. Rin was running down the hall so she could see him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" she called. "I want to talk to you Sesshoumaru-sama!" she said. Sesshoumaru was a little surprised when she said 'I'. Sesshoumaru went to the door and opened it. Rin gave him a giant hug around his legs. "I missed you! I don't say 'Rin' anymore!"

"Very good Rin."he said. He said it in a monotone but she could tell that he meant it.

"Is Ruyko here?" she asked hopfully. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything.

"Yes, I sure am!" Ryukotsusea had come up the hall behind Rin.

"Ruyko!" Rin said. She jumped onto Ryukotsusea. "I missed you. I missed Sesshoumaru-sama two. Why do you both have armor on?" she asked.

"Rin," Ryukotsusea said without a hint of emotion. "There is going to be a war and we don't know when it is going to start. We have to be ready at all times." Rin nodded. "I see you don't talk in the third person anymore. Who taught you?"

"Someone Jaken-sama found. They are very good. Would you like to meet them?" she asked. Ryukotsusea didn't like this.

"Yes, I would. How about you Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked. She could tell that Sesshoumaru didn't like the sound of this either. He nodded. Rin showed them the way. The person was in her room waiting for Rin to get back so they could finish thier lesson. The person had raven hair, dark honey brown eyes, but the thing that caught Ryukotsusea's attention imediatly was thier smell. "What is your name?" she asked the person.

"Akita, Milady." she said.

"Where were you born?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I don't know the name but it was somewhere west of here. Many leagues away." Akita said.

"Excuse us. Rin we will be right back. I promise." Rin nodded and they got started with RIn's lesson. "Is is me or does she smell of Naraku?" Ryukotsusea asked.

"She does." Jaken was walking down the hall. He snatched up the little toad. "Where did you find this woman?' he asked. Ryukotsusea could tell he was about to kill Jaken and then go in and kill Akita.

"She came to the castle. She said that she was exprienced with children and would like to help Rin." he said.

"When did this happen?" Ryukotsusea asked. She was about to kill Jaken for being so stupid.

"The same day when war was declared." Sesshoumaru dropped the little toad and walked back into the room. Ryukotsusea was right behind him. Before she went in she kicked Jaken as hard as she could for being so stupid.

"Give me Rin." Sesshoumaru growled. Akita smiled an evil smile, one much like Ryukotsusea when she was in a very bad mood and some on told her to do something.

"Now should I do that? After all she is already dead." Kagura said. She was disguised as Akita. Something snapped. Ryukotsusea growled. It was so low Sesshoumaru almost missed it.

"You will either give us her body or I swear I will tear you apart piece by little piece." Ryukotsusea was dead serious. Sesshoumaru was almost at that point one more thing and he would not hesitate to kill Kagura.

"Can you even catch me?" she pulled out a feather from her hair and got on it. Ryukotsusea jumped onto it so fast that Kagura didn't even see her move.

"Now do you want to ask the question again?" she growled. She grabbed Kagura by her throat. "Give Rin to Sesshoumaru." Kagura did as she was told. "Now I am going to have some fun." Ryukotsusea jumped down from the feather to the ground. She dragged Kagura into the near by forrest and started tearing her apart just like she said she would. Sesshoumaru drew Tensaiga and tried to revive Rin. It wouldn't work. He guessed she had been dead too long. 'Naraku, I swear I will kill you for this.' he let out a small growl. Ryukotsusea was back by then. "W-what happened?" she asked.

"Kagura killed Rin so you killed her. Don't you remember?" he asked.

"No, when I get like that everything goes blank. So Rin is really dead?" Sesshoumaru nodded. Ryukotsusea couldn't take it any more. She cried. Sesshoumaru was surpised by her out bust. "I can't believe she killed a little girl." she cried. "I'm glad I killed Kagura." she said. Sesshoumaru just let her say what she wanted to. This was hard even for him. He didn't show it but he felt like conforting Ryukotsusea. He picked up Rin's body and layed it down on her bed. He went over to Ryukotsusea and pulled her to him. She was surprised by what Sesshoumaru did. "W-what are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"What does it look like?" he asked. There was a hint of playfulness in his voice. She smiled. Then she layed down her head. Soon she fell asleep. He picked her up and carried her to her room. He pushed the door open and layed her down. "It looks like this war has started." he said to himself. He closed the door behind him and walked back to Rin's room. He would burry her when Ryukotsusea woke up.

Ryukotsusea

"I'm back in my room." she said dully. "Sesshoumaru must have brought me back here when I fell asleep." she said. He got up and changed her clothes. "I don't think I am going to wear these again." They were blood stained. The smell made Ryukotsusea want to gag. She resisted the urge. She followed Sesshoumaru's scent back to Rin's room. He had left. Then she followed it to his room. She knocked. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" no answer. "I guess he's not in there." she said. "I'll go find Shouron. He might know where Sesshoumaru is." She tried to fins his smell. But it was like he never existed. She went outside and to the stables. She looked for the brown stallion that he had rode earlier. All she smelled was horse. "Something odd is going on here." she said. Ryukotsusea walked around the grounds. She didn't see anybody. "Yeah, this is starting to freak me out." Ryukotsusea walked around somemore. Soon she caught Sesshoumaru's scent. He was near. "Why are we the only ones here?" she asked herself. He was inside and she didn't really want to jump into any windows so she walked back to the door she came out of. It was going to be a long walk. "Why should I walk?" she asked. She started running. She seem slower the ususal. Ryukotsusea shrugged it off and kept running. Soon Ryukotsusea saw Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" she called. He didn't look up. She ran up to him. He was kneeling over something. When she looked she realized it was her. "What the hell!" she yelled. Sesshoumaru didn't hear her. She went up to herself. Her skin was ice cold.

Ryukotsusea woke with a start. She must have screamed because Sesshoumaru ran in her door.

"What happened?" he asked. She didn't notcie but he was truly concerened.

"I had a nightmare." she was shivering. Ryukotsusea pulled her blanket up over herself. He walked over and sat down on her bed.

"About what?" he wanted to know if it was caused by Naraku. If it was he would certainly die next time they saw each other.

"I was looking for you but I couldn't find you. Shouron was gone to. It was like only you and m existed. I went outside to see if you were there. I caught your scent and followed it. When I found you I tried to talk to you but you couldn't hear me. You were kneeling over something, so I went to see what it was." she stopped talking. Ryukotsusea took a deep breath. "The thing you were kneeling over was my dead body." she said.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Never have never will. I want to but I don't T.T So sad... Sorry if anythinhg's spelled wrong! No one's perfect!


End file.
